witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger Hunt: Grandmaster Ursine Gear
Scavenger Hunt: Grandmaster Ursine Gear is a treasure hunt quest in the . It is part of a series of Scavenger Hunt quests given by Lafargue which concerns the obtainment of the grandmaster sets of witcher gear. This particular quest has to do with the School of the Bear Grandmaster set. Walkthrough After picking up the quest from Lafargue, head out to Tufo Vineyard, which is north of Flovive. Once you reach the village, you'll see the house that the bear witcher, Junod of Belhaven, had been at to complete his contract. However, the house has since collapsed. Go through the house or around it to the back to find a large hole in the backyard. Clear away the rubble to reveal a small cavern system. Just inside, to the right in a small alcove, is a chest with 3 of the diagrams (silver sword, armor, and gauntlets) along with a note. Read the note to get the next location. The note will point you to a location north of the area called Owl Eye Grottos. Head there to find a cave entrance and drop down and, almost as soon as you reach the bottom floor, a giant centipede will attack. Take care of it, then head back to the waterfall ledge and, in the corner opposite where the giant centipede was, you'll see a rock wall you can blast. Once through, pick up the note Jonod left behind, saying to follow his marks. Continue through the cave system, following the marks, until you come across another river. Just as you drop down a ledge, another giant centipede should make itself visible down the left path. Head into this small area and take care of it, then look for a skeleton in the same room to find the last 3 diagrams (trousers, steel sword, and boots) along with Junod of Belhaven's journal. Journal entry : Witchers of the School of the Bear are stereotypically thought of as much like their animal patron - in other words, hefty and hairy. Though stereotypes oft prove divorced from realities, when Geralt happened on the trail of some diagrams of grandmaster level gear from the School of the Bear, upon closer investigation he learned he was, in fact, on the trail of just such a beefy and shaggy colleague. This burly Bear had years ago taken on a contract at the Tufo Vineyard. He had disappeared soon after, along with the diagrams he had claimed to have. : The Bear had evidently overestimated his own strength. This would not have been a problem had it not occurred while he was tracking a beast in a complex of caves. Geralt found the witcher's remains as well as his diagrams. Objectives The order in which these objectives appear may differ depending on the order in which the locations are visited. *Find all the diagrams in the set: 0/6 *Find the place where the witcher completed his contract. *Explore the ruined building. *Clear the rubble using the Aard Sign. *Read the owner's notes. *Find the entrance to the underground cave. *Explore the cave. *Read the warning the witcher wrote. *Follow the symbols on the walls. *Search the area. Category:Blood and Wine quests